When They Meet Again
by ClyTheReadingBacon
Summary: Aphmau finally gets to see Aaron after a year! (Ik that there is Starlight but this is what I thought could have happened)
1. Chapter 1

Just to be clear **THIS IS NOT MINE! IT'S APHMAUSSSS**! Okay, now that we have that settled, so I started writing this a while ago but I have edited it a little just to make it better. Hope you enjoy!

It had been one year since Aphmau last saw Aaron, and she was excited. You could never find anyone more excited then she is now. Last time she saw him was on her way back home from the cabin, he was in a rough state when she left, unable to talk or move. So when Derek called Aphmau and told her she could see Aaron she was too overjoyed to talk. Motionless she listened to Aaron's father without any hesitation. As she put the phone down she realized something, she realized that no matter what he looked liked she would always love him.

Aphmau had been getting phone calls from Aaron's family since then just telling her how Aaron had been doing, and other things like that. But it was almost never Derek calling.

It was almost 9:00 when she decided to text her friends. The text message read "Hey! I just go off the phone with Derek, he said we could see Aaron TOMORROW! Just make sure you have your bags packed by 11:00 am sharp. We're going to see Aaron! Wooo." Now only a few of Aphmau's friends knew what actually happened to Aaron, they couldn't tell their other friends what happened just because they had to keep Aaron being an Ultima werewolf a secret.

Aphmau decided to go to bed an hour later. Putting on her bright purple PJs on she slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Thank you for reading my little bacon bits!

-Cly


	2. Chapter 2

Whats up Guys? Hope you like this new update! Also, I had this already from a while ago so that's why I'm posting it so fast!

A few hours later Aphmau and all her other friends were off. They decided that they would take cars, the girls in one car the boys in the other. Zane started to pout "But Aphmau I NEED to stay with you, just to make sure you... you're ok."

"Aww Zane that so kind of you, but since we have been her best friends since high school I think we can take this one!" said Katelyn in a slightly passive aggressive tone.

"But...But I-"

"NO buts we are taking her."

"Sorry Zane," said Aphmau truly.

Then they were off.

It was a long weary drive, Katelyn was writing a script for the "next big play" that she won't tell anyone about, Lucinda was studying the book she got from the cave, Kawaii~Chan was counting all of her anime action figures, and since Aphmau argued with Katelyn for 20 mins she was driving. Aphmau had no problem with this since she was too excited to see Aaron to really care

Thank you for reading my little bacon bits!

-Cly


	3. Chapter 3

Okay well, this is the last one I hope you guys enjoyed it!

When they finally got there Aaron's family was standing in an entryway to a dark room. Aphmau had so many mixed emotions, she was happy, she was scared, excited, peaceful, and most of all in love.

Her heart pumping, her breaths slow

"Hey! Nice to see everyone…..Where's Aaron?" confused and bewildered, she looked from side to side. "

"He is inside waiting for you," said Rachel sweetly.

"THANKS!"

Aphmau rushed past, they moved out of her way quickly. She ran as if she was being chased by a monster that never stopped. Finally, she got there sweating and all.

"SHU!" said a voice on a chair.

"FC?!" said Aphmau quickly.

She ran towards him, as she did so he got up. Without needing to say anything without needing to ask they kissed. The kiss so passionate, so fearless.

"Shu…."

"FC…."

"I'm so sorry I never told you, I...I was ashamed of who I am. What might happen if I you got hurt because of me? I just love you so much! I...I"

"It's ok Aaron I understand, it's hard to tell people about things that they dislike about themselves if they can't change it."

In complete silence, they sat.

As soon as they got home they got undressed and slept.

When they woke up Aaron asked Aphmau if she would accompany him to the car. She did so. Then they were driving. Aphmau texted the rest of her friends that she will be back in a few hours. Every once in awhile Aaron would feel his pocket as if to make sure the box he had inside wouldn't fall out. Once they got to there destination Aaron brought her inside. (Why is he bringing me inside our old high school?) Aphmau thought. With one hand tight in Aaron's grip, he led her to a classroom so familiar she thought she was about to find out who FC really was. The music classroom was filled with all sorts of stuff. Suddenly Aaron got down on one knee and said "Shu you are the love of my life, my pride, and joy, my best friend, my...my saver. Will you marry me?" he held out the box containing the ring and opened it. "YES" Aphmau cried, "I, will I...I love you, Aaron!" Soon they were kissing again. They hadn't stopped for what seemed like hours. They broke apart Aphmau and Aaron both Beaming.

When they got back there was a big party in celebration of their engagement. Soon Aphmau would be walking down the aisle.

Thank you for reading my little bacon bits!

-Cly


End file.
